


Falling

by foursix



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Takes place in season 3 sometime, Violence, i totally forgot about Sam Arias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursix/pseuds/foursix
Summary: Kara has been exposed to red kryptonite and seeks out Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 102
Kudos: 1215





	1. Broken Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. Red K stories usually have some dubious consent but I’ve tried to make both parties consent as apparent as possible. Hopefully this doesn’t suck. Enjoy or whatever.

Kara gently lands on the balcony of L-corp. She sees Lena working, hunched over her desk and surrounded by a number of important looking documents. A desk lamp illuminates the late night workload. Kara pushes the glass door open and quietly steps inside. 

“You’re here late.”  
Lena was visibly startled by the Kryptonian. She takes a second to regain her CEO mask. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Kara leans against the large glass windows with arms crossed. Her mouth twists into a predatory grin. 

Lena knows something is off by the unnerving look she’s receiving. “What brings you to L-Corp?” Lena inquires. 

Kara takes a few steps toward the desk. Slow and deliberate. “I wanted to see you.”

Lena rises from her chair and grabs a seat on the edge of the desk. She cocks an eyebrow as she notices the new suit Kara is wearing. It’s a black one piece. No lively colors. No theatrical cape. Just a body suit with the house of El insignia. Lena drags her gaze over the form fitting outfit. “Finally decided to ditch the school girl look?”

A decidedly wicked grin crosses the other woman’s face. Kara steps closer again. She’s barely encroaching on Lena’s space. “I needed a change.” Kara leans in and rests a hand on the desk. She takes a moment to bore into green eyes before adding, “besides, I thought you’d appreciate this a little more.”

“What do you mean?” Lena attempts to ignore the heat radiating from the Kryptonian in front of her. She takes a deep breath to steady herself. Kara still hasn’t budged. 

Kara laughs softly. “Not that my short skirt wasn’t one of your favorites.” Lena swallows hard. Kara gently pulls on the zipper at the collar her suit. Lena can’t think about anything but the slow unveiling of Kara’s neck. Lena holds her breath when the zipper stops dangerously low on Kara’s chest. Kara leans closer. Lena feels breath on her lips. “I knew this would get your attention.”

Lena’s gaze is drawn to the valley between the hero’s breasts. She slowly pulls her eyes toward the angular jut of a sharp jawline. The brunette knows her heart is pounding. The CEO shakes her head and pushes against the steel muscle of the woman in front of her. Kara doesn’t acknowledge the weak attempt. The blonde meets green eyes and shakes her head. 

“You don’t want me to leave.”

Kara cocks her head to the side. “Don’t overthink it. I know the way you look at me. The way you look at Kara Danvers.”

Lena swallows hard. She tries to look anywhere but Supergirl. She knows what she wants. She hates that she’s been so transparent. She also knows she’s throwing herself into a morally ambiguous situation with her best friend. “I’m with Jam-“ 

Kara laughs again. “Then tell me ‘No.’ Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop.”

Lena takes a shaky breath. She can smell the sandalwood of Kara’s cologne. 

Kara moves her arms on either side of Lena’s body. The hero brackets Lena and moves her mouth close to the CEO’s ear. Lena shivers as hot breath hits her neck. 

Kara’s lips ghost Lena’s pulse point. “I know you think about me when you fuck yourself.” A soft groan escapes from Lena. Supergirl pushes Lena’s knees apart and slots herself against the other woman. “It doesn’t have to be a fantasy anymore. To have a Super on their knees.”

Lena gulps at the words. Her fingers twitch. 

“You know, I’ve always wondered how you taste.”

Lena’s response is immediate. She surges forward and kisses Kara. Lena needs to be closer to this Kryptonian god. Their movements are messy and uncoordinated and Lena moans lightly when Kara grabs her thighs roughly.

Lena hears the tearing of fabric and her brain short circuits when she looks down and sees the remnants of her silk blouse clinging to her shoulders. Kara attaches her lips to Lena’s neck and helps Lena shrug out of what’s left of her shirt. The hero is rough when she palms Lena’s breasts.

Lena hisses when a particularly hard bite is left on her shoulder. She barely registers her bra sliding off her body. Lena feels teeth scraping her neck and hands working on the zipper of her slacks. 

Kara pulls back. Her pupils are blown and her lips are swollen. Kara breathes heavily as her eyes take over the CEO’s body. She tugs on Lena’s slacks and pulls both her pants and underwear down and drops them on the floor. 

Lena feels her chest heaving as Kara drops to her knees. She tangles her hand into long blond hair and tries to keep her eyes open. She’s thought about this so many times.

Blue eyes don’t leave Lena’s as she spreads the younger woman’s legs further apart. Lena bites her lower lip and tries not to squirm. Kara refuses to drop Lena’s gaze as she moves her tongue over Lena’s sex. She keeps moving in long slow swipes, never allowing Lena a moment to relax. 

Kara is thorough. Lena is overwhelmed as Kara seems to touch every part of her. The Kryptonian explores every fold of the woman she’s kneeling for. Lena lets out a loud moan when Kara zeros in on her clit. Kara cocks an eyebrow and sucks gently. 

Lena’s orgasm is quickly building. She can’t take much more of those blue eyes burning into hers. She doesn’t know how much longer she can last when Kara removes her mouth and shifts to thumb Lena’s clit. 

“Fuck, I-“

As soon as Kara’s tongue slips inside her she can’t hold back anymore. She arches and jerks as she comes on Kara’s face. She’s panting and unfocused and doesn’t stop shaking until Kara is kissing her again. 

Kara pulls back so her lips are barely touching Lena’s. “I’m not finished.” 

Lena nods. She’s wanted this for so fucking long. 

Kara guides the other woman to the sofa on the opposite side of the room. Lena is exposed but she doesn’t register anything but Supergirl’s body moving over her. She feels fingertips ghosting over her thighs. She senses lips on her chest. Kara wastes no time in taking a waiting nipple into her mouth. 

Lena arches again. She runs hands over the clothed back moving above her. Chiseled muscles hardly strain as Kara squeezes porcelain hips. Lena knows she’ll have purple marks littering every inch of her skin tomorrow. 

Kara moves back to Lena’s lips. She licks filthily into the other woman’s mouth. She knows Lena can taste herself by the frenzied way the CEO moves to deepen the kiss. 

Lena attempts to pull the zipper of Kara’s suit, eager to touch impenetrable skin. Kara laughs and arches a brow. “Not yet.” 

Kara grabs Lena’s hands using unearthly speed. She traps Lenas grasping fingers above the brunettes head. 

“You move when I let you.”

Lena whimpers and nods quickly. 

Kara takes the acknowledgement as permission to continue and turns her attention back to silky pale skin. She takes a long moment to stroke the inside of Lena’s thigh. She hears the woman’s breath hitch. The kryptonian stares down into green eyes as fingers finally make their way to Lena’s entrance. Kara takes a second to tease the woman. Lena lets out an impatient whine. 

Lena hears a soft laugh before two fingers plunge inside her. She’s caught off guard and a moan escapes her mouth before she can even think to silence it. 

Kara is relentless. Lena’s voice along with the obscene noises her hands are making through Lena’s heat are surrounding her. Kara wants to be closer. She needs Lena everywhere all at once. 

Kara closes her eyes and rests her forehead against Lena’s. Kara curls her fingers up just right and Lena arches into the touch. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,”Kara pants. She flexes her hand and kisses Lena hard. 

Lena struggles to keep her hands above her head. She wants to touch Kara so bad. She moans as Kara hits a particularly sensitive spot. She can feel Kara smile against her lips. Kara speeds up her hand and pumps harder into Lena’s sex. Lena’s hands grip solid shoulders in attempts to steady herself. Kara bites Lena’s bottom lip.

“You’re supposed to keep your hands to yourself.” Kara speeds up yet again and Lena can feel Kara’s fingers vibrating inside her. Lena tries to keep her eyes open. Kara is panting above her and her eyes are closed. Lena is so close. She’s pretty sure she’s screaming at this point but she doesn’t have the ability to form words. 

“You’re so tight.” Karas voice is full of wonder. “I can feel you around me.” 

If Kara keeps speaking, Lena doesn’t register it. She comes around Kara’s fingers with a final cry. 

Kara doesn’t say anything as Lena comes back down. She kisses Lena’s pulse point and lazily curls her fingers inside the CEO. 

When Lena finally has the strength she cups Kara’s cheek. The kryptonian absent-mindedly nuzzles into the offered hand and removes herself from Lena’s heat. 

Lena is caressing Kara’s neck when she sees it. A surging streak of red snaking across Kara’s collarbone. Her breath catches. Her heart is in her stomach. Red kryptonite. Lena knows what it can do. She’s read Lex’s notes. She’s seen the videos. 

Lena searches blue eyes. “You’ve been exposed to red kryptonite.” It’s not a question.

The hero stiffens above her. “Red kryptonite silences the voice that makes me doubt myself. I’m not worried about Supergirl’s image or Kara Danvers pathetic life. Red kryptonite allows me to be Kara Zor El.”

The kryptonian holds Lena ‘s gaze. 

Lena is still trying to make sense of everything when her office windows explode in a dizzying spray of glass. Guardian has crashed into the office. He holds a shield in defensive stance as helicopters circle the L-Corp building. Spotlights dance around the area. 

Kara growls and positions herself in front of a naked Lena. Lena scrambles and grabs a throw from the back of the sofa. 

Guardian finally registers what is happening. “What the fuck are you doing Kara?”

Kara shrugs. “Giving your girlfriend a good fuck.” Kara examines her nails. “For once in her life.”

James yells and charges Kara. The pair clash in a flurry of fists and metal. James connects a solid right hook and Lena can tell he’s proud of the hit by the way he steps back to appreciate Kara’s stagger. 

“I’m done with you James.” Kara picks Guardian up by his arm and tosses James out the seventy story window. Lena catches a glimpse of green diving after him. 

Kara turns to Lena and smirks. “I’ll see you later.”

Kara launches into the sky and Lena is left in sudden silence.


	2. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my personal favorite mess Lena Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this because fuck it why not. No beta. No ragrats. Also contains a brief convo about consent and implied sexual coercion.

Lena is sitting at her kitchen island. She’s nursing a glass of wine and her hair is still slightly damp from her shower. Her mind keeps playing the night on loop. Kara kissing her. Having sex with her best friend. The utter shock in James’ voice before he was haphazardly tossed out of a window with no regard. 

She knows this is her fault.

She thinks about how giving in to her base wants has burned her most important relationships to the ground. All in the same night. She startles when she hears the front door to her apartment open. She knows it can only be one person. 

James approaches slowly. “It’s just me.” He’s wearing a cast on his right arm and is walking stiffly. He offers up a small smile. “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

“I don’t know if ‘okay’ is the word I’d use.” She sighs. 

James takes the seat next to Lena. He smells like sandalwood and Lena wants to lean into the comfort she’d usually find in his arms. James gently places a hand on her back. Lena tenses under his touch. 

“You don’t have to say anything.” James pulls his hand back. “The DEO is still tracking her.” He attempts to make himself more comfortable on the hard stool. He winces as he rearranges. “ I’m sorry you had to find out about Kara like this. I should have known something was off with her. I know this is weird and fucked up, but I’m here for you as much as you want me to be.” James sighs and touches Lena lightly on the hand. 

Lena continues to stare blankly at the dwindling glass of wine. James waits patiently. “Why?” she croaks. “I don’t deserve your kindness.”

“Because this isn’t your fault. You can’t blame yourself for feeling coerced. I just can’t believe Kara would do something so...”

Lena snaps her attention to her boyfriend. “Kara didn’t do anything I didn’t want.” She clenches her jaw. She makes sure to meet James’ gaze for the first time. “I wanted to have sex with her.”

She sees the moment James recoils. “You..... with Kara?”

Lena plays with the sleeves of her sweater, picking at a loose thread. She curls in on herself. “I fucked up. I know that. I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

Lena breathes out a humorless laugh. “You know why it was her.” She pauses to drink. “You and I do share a lot of the same interests.”

She notes the shaky breath James exhales and how his jaw is grinding. 

James,” she pauses and her rubs her temples. Hard. “I care about you so much, but we both know we started this,” she gestures between them, “for the wrong reasons.”

He regards her for a long moment. He attempts to form a question but can’t seem to get the words out. 

He stands and begins to pace the dining room. Lena is silent. She swirls her glass around and around. She can feel anger radiating from James. 

“What the fuck Lena?”

Lena doesn’t react. She maintains sole concentration on the last dregs of wine in her glass.

James huffs and tosses a set of keys on the island next to Lena. The metal clangs on the white marble. He shakes his head and makes his way to the front door. 

Lena barely registers the door slamming. 

It’s for the best. She doesn’t deserve his empathy right now. She hasn’t earned any forgiveness. It was always going to end in disaster. 

She moves with ease around the island to the cabinet. She needs something stronger than wine right now. She rummages until she finds the amber liquid she’s looking for. She pours a healthy amount and resumes her seat at the island. 

At least she has confirmation. They all knew about Kara’s identity. They’ve know all along. 

She hears her phone ringing but lets it go to voicemail. The noise pauses briefly before ringing again. And again. 

Lena snatches the phone from her bag. “Hello?”

“Lena? It’s Alex. I- Can I come up? I need to see you.” Alex senses the other woman’s hesitation and hastily adds, “I need to drop something off. Something classified.”

A few minutes later a visibly uncomfortable Alex Danvers is at her door. Lena doesn’t greet her guest. She merely raises a brow and gestures for the agent to step inside. 

“What do you want?”

“Right. I just.... how are you doing? I saw James leaving.” Lena cannot stand the concerned look in the older woman’s eyes. 

“I’m doing fucking grand. How are you Agent Danvers?”

Alex drums her fingers on her thigh. “We didn’t catch her. She’s still out there. I want to make sure you’re-“

“Not aiding and abetting a morally ambiguous kryptonian? Not fucking your little sister? What?”

Alex shakes her head. There’s that look again. “I‘m worried about you. Kara’s not thinking clearly right now.” Alex’s eyes dart to the mottled purple bruises on the CEO’s thighs and the angry red bite poking from underneath the NCU sweatshirt. “She could hurt someone without necessarily meaning to.”

Lena shifts the collar of her sweater. “I’m aware. I am familiar with what a kryptonian under the influence of Red Kryptonite can do.” 

Alex crosses her arms. “She’s more impulsive. Selfish.” Alex reaches into her jacket. She produces a small black box. “This is an antidote.” She snaps it open and reveals a generic injection device. “The needles are kryptonite tipped so leave it in the case until you need it.” She hands the open case to Lena. It’s a simple design. A cylinder with a plunger opposite a bright orange cap indicating ‘DANGER.’ Lena snaps the box shut. 

“Why are you giving me this?”

Alex seems confused by the question. “She trusts you. She’ll visit you again.”

“And if she doesn’t?” 

The agent looks tired. She furrows her brows. “She will. She cares about you. This,” The agent clears her throat. “situation is a fucking mess, but Kara does care about you. She hasn’t been completely honest about everything-“

“You mean the fact that she lied about a fundamental part of her identity?”

Alex at least has the decency to look chastised. “Yes. She wanted to tell you. She wanted to tell you a lot of things.” 

Lena cannot handle Alex’s loaded gaze.

“Is that all Agent Danvers?” 

Alex nods and Lena ushers her outside the doorway. Lena is ready for this interaction to be over. Alex pauses. “You mean more to Kara than you think. She never wanted to hurt you.”

“Goodnight Agent.”

Lena takes a moment to lean against the closed door. She toys with the antidote box before tossing it on the couch. She’ll worry about dosing an infected superhero in the morning.


	3. Torn Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara visits Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update. It’s smut. Not sorry.   
> No beta. Mistakes are mine. I enjoyed having this to distract me from the trash fires in the world.

It’s been five days. Lena hasn’t heard or seen Kara since... 

Since Lena decided to destroy her personal relationships with the grace of a sledge hammer. She’s seen the news articles this week. Supergirl sighted tossing a would-be bank robber into a bus. Pulverizing a police officers hand beyond repair. Dismantling a military vehicle into a puddle of molten metal. 

Lena just finished a grueling day at the office. She’s drowning herself in research and paperwork. Unrelenting statistics and testing that exhausts her mind and body. She leans heavily on the door frame and juggles keys until finally finding the right combination for her penthouse locks. 

Relieved, she kicks off her heels as soon as she crosses the threshold. 

“Long day?”

Lena freezes. There, perched on the armrest of her favorite reading chair, is Kara Danvers. She takes in the sight. The reporter is smartly dressed with a sleeveless blouse and dark green trousers. Her blond hair is twisted into a familiar updo. Kara looks the same, but she’s more confident? Holding herself taller? She stands and smooths her midnight blue silk shirt. 

“I picked up that fussy dish you like from that shop in Florentine.”

Lena shakes the daze from her head and unceremoniously drops her bag on the floor. Kara moves and begins to remove the CEO’s suit. Kara languidly removes the blazer and hangs it next to the door. Her hands move to Lena’s vest and begin to unbutton the garment. 

The shorter woman clears her throat. “You’ve been busy. I saw the footage of that New York shootout.”

Kara chuckles as Lena’s vest is deposited next to the blazer. “That cop was terrified.” Kara’s eyes light up with mirth. “He was shaking so hard I thought he was going to drop his gun.”

“The news called you ‘an erratic alien threat.’”

Kara shrugs and unbuttons the collar of Lena’s shirt. She takes Lena by the hand and pulls the woman toward the kitchen island. Take out boxes are stacked neatly on the white slab. 

“He tried to assault the woman he pulled over.” Kara flips open a cardboard container and passes it to Lena. “He should be glad I only broke his hand.”

The two grab seats and pass boxes back and forth. It feels surprisingly domestic. Familiar. But Lena feels tension thrumming through her body. 

The two eat in silence. Only the occasional clinking of metal utensils can be heard. Minutes tick by and Lena almost convinces herself this is just another surprise visit from her best friend. Lena begins to ask for wine, but Kara is already placing a glass down in front of her. Kara produces an amber bottle filled with shimmering liquid and pours a healthy amount into a crystal glass for herself. Lena doesn’t even have to voice the question. 

“Turian. It’s not toxic to humans, but I wouldn’t recommend it.” She gives a small teasing smile and resumes her meal. 

Lena places her fork down. The clatter of steel against the ceramic plate is piercing. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“About Supergirl?”

“Yes.”

Kara exhales. She wipes her hands on pants. “I was a coward. When I first met you, I knew you were different than your brother.” She removes her glasses and faces Lena directly. Kara gently clasps Lena’s hands. Her thumbs trace patterns along pale skin. “Then you became more than just a friend to me and I knew it would wreck everything. I was scared. I know it wasn’t right and I’m sorry. I want to be honest with you now.”

“Why didn’t you trust me?” 

Lena searches blue eyes. At one time she thought she could read her best friend like a book. She can’t be wrong again.

“I trust you with everything.” Kara’s knees bump against Lena’s. “I knew if I told you about Supergirl, about me, I would lose you. I cannot lose you.”

“Am I supposed to take you at your word now?” Silence. “I’m still angry with you.”

“I know.” Kara doesn’t break eye contact. “I also know if you didn’t want me here you would have kicked me out a long time ago. I’m sorry for lying, for making you feel like you aren’t important to me. I want to be here with you now.”

Lena nods. She stands and allows Kara’s hands to fall from her grip. She rounds the counter and pours a healthy amount of scotch and quickly drains the glass. 

“We had sex and you ghosted me. I had to deal with the fallout. Alone. James-“

“I’m sorry for leaving you to process everything alone.” Kara bristles. “You and James were never going anywhere. James didn’t appreciate you the way he should have.”

“I still shouldn’t have- He didn’t deserve that. I can’t just forgive you.”

“I hurt you and there is no excuse for it, but I need you to know you are my priority now.”

"Priority? Can you prove that?"

Kara slips out of her own seat to join the other woman. She tucks a strand of raven hair behind Lena’s ear. "I was confused and scared before. I didn't realize this was a possibility."

“How long have you felt like this?”

Kara smiles. A vein of red pulses across the hero’s collar bone as she levels her gaze. “Always.” Kara stands still. Lena can see how her hand twitches as she struggles not to reach out to the shorter woman. “I want you to be mine.”

Lena inches toward Kara. She kisses her softly. A chaste gesture. Lena traces the hero’s lips with her fingers. She can see blue eyes dilate as she drags her nails down the tan skin of Kara’s neck. Kara swallows hard. 

“You can’t lie to me again.” Kara nods. 

Again, Lena captures the taller woman’s lips. She lets the eager hero deepen the kiss and smiles at the small sounds the other is making. Lena snakes a hand between them and rakes a hand across well defined abs. 

A resounding crack halts them. Kara lifts her hand to uncover a spiderweb of damage to Lena’s marble countertop. 

Lena huffs. “Also, no powers. Can you control yourself?” Kara nods frantically and scoops the other woman up. 

Kara knocks into the dining room table while attempting to maneuver to Lena’s bedroom. Kara splinters the doorframe to the bedroom in her haste. Lena hears the unmistakable sound of breaking glass. 

She doesn’t care. 

Lena shifts to her own feet as they near her bed. Lena is vaguely aware of how she should have changed her sheets yesterday. She pushes the blond to sit on the edge of the king sized mattress. 

Kara kicks off her shoes while Lena begins to unbuckle the leather belt around Kara's waist. Kara grabs a handful of dark hair and stretches to kiss the other woman. It's messy and uncoordinated and everything Kara ever wanted. The two separate briefly for Kara to toss her shirt and bra across the room. 

Lena maneuvers Kara out of her pants and underwear in one swift movement. She drops to her knees and wastes no time finally doing what she’d only dreamed of. A broad stroke over a swollen clit. A quick glance up. Half lidded eyes meet hers. She maintains eye contact as she sucks and teases. 

"You're as good as I thought you'd be." Kara scratches Lena's scalp as the other woman steadily fucks her. Lena dips a fingertip into Kara's sex. The shallow thrust elicits a groan from the recipient. Encouraged, Lena plunges deep. The grip on Lena's hair tightens as the kryptonian gently rocks upward to meet each new stroke. 

As eager as she is, Lena wants to relish this. She continues working the kryptonian. She places Kara’s leg over shoulder and hums in satisfaction at the new access. Lena never thought she would have a chance with Kara in her wildest dreams. She’s addicted to each small sound the woman above her is making. She‘s in love with the sharp taste of Kara on her tongue. She wants to take her time and explore every inch of the god writhing in her mouth. 

The arm that’s bracing Kara’s weight begins to shake as she strains to maintain composure. It feels too good. 

“I’m not going to last long,” the blonde croaks. Lena adds another finger and continues to thrust into Kara agonizingly slow. Kara’s breath hitches and a high pitched whine escapes her mouth. 

Lena keeps a steady pace as Kara’s moans climb higher. Her hair is pulled almost painfully hard as Kara goes rigid. She laps at the cunt in her face as Kara rides her orgasm out. Small licks coax Kara through the aftershock. 

Kara releases her hold on Lena’s hair and collapses backward in the bed. 

“Rao,” she dreamily whispers. 

Lena wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Her shirt collar is visibly wet. She unbuttons it and tosses it to the side. She shuffles next to Kara. 

The blonde covers her face with her hands and laughs. 

“What?” A manicured eyebrow arches. 

The two face each other. Kara captures the other woman’s lips in a soft kiss. “I’m happy?” The kryptonian smiles against Lena’s mouth. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this free.” She licks lazily into Lena’s mouth. The CEO hums. 

Kara repositions to straddle Lena’s waist. Lena is overwhelmed by full body contact with tanned bare skin. She doesn’t think about much as Kara’s lips and teeth toy with her earlobe. The hot breath in her ear causes a shiver to spread down her back.

“I obviously didn’t do things the right way, but I’m here.” Kara breathes. “I want to work toward your forgiveness. I’m willing to do anything to takes.”

The words are dizzying to Lena. She is distracted. She registers strong hands deftly unbuttoning her slacks. “Having a kryptonian at my disposal is tempting.”

“Anything.” Kara makes quick work of the rest of Lena’s clothing. Lena can feel Kara’s wet, hot center resting on her stomach. Hands reverently draw aimless patterns down pale skin. “The DEO is tracking me, you know. They want to reign me in. Keep me aligned with them.”

Skilled fingers palm pale breasts and Lena’s breathing hitches. ”Are you planning on staying like this? Infected with red kryptonite?”

Kara removes her hands immediately. Lena focuses enough to realize Kara is sitting rigidly. Not moving. 

“Of course. Why would you ask that?” Kara’s jaw is tense and her voice is low. 

Lena leans up to touch Kara’s face. Fierce, burning eyes met hers. “Hey, I’m just curious.” She reaches to remove the pins from Kara’s hair. She combs her fingers through the stiff locks and scratches at the kryptonian’s scalp. Lena can visibly see the tension leaving Kara’s body. 

“Kara Danvers life isn’t anything to mourn,” Kara mumbles. 

Lena hums. “I’m partial to Kara Danvers.” Kara huffs but continues to lean into Lena’s ministrations. “But I’m also a fan of gingham button ups.” 

“Noted.”

——  
When Lena finally wakes in the morning her muscles are sore and her body bruised. She’s alone in the bed but she didn’t expect Kara to stay the night. She doesn’t expect to see Kara the rest of the week. So she’s surprised when she notices the steaming cup of coffee on her nightstand. 

See you tonight xoxo.

Lena frowns. The antidote for red krytonite is sitting in her personal safe. The more she debates using the device the more she’s convinced it’s a bad idea. Why would she get rid of the only version of Kara that’s ever been honest with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, RK Kara is willing to do anything for justice. Or her version of justice.


	4. I Can Only Stare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one. Sorry this is late. Life is rough buddy. 
> 
> Also I had no idea how the end this chapter soooooo
> 
> xoxo

Lena debates making the call. It’s not her place to interfere with Danvers business, but Alex keeps calling incessantly.

It only takes two rings for Alex to pick up. 

“Danvers,” 

Lena takes a deep breath. “It’s me.”

“Thank God. Have you seen her?” Lena can already hear worry in the director’s voice. 

“We’ve... been in touch.”

“Is she okay?”

Lena thinks about her next words. “She’s healthy.” She hears a sigh across the line.

“She’s different this time. I can’t reason with her.”

“She’s not irrational. She’s just not listening to your direction anymore.”

Alex pauses. “That is not my sister. She’s ruthless. She is not the person I’ve known all these years.”

“I think she is.” Lena pauses. “I’m not unsafe with her. She’s only acting on her own interests.”

“Kara knowingly burning a house down? Breaking someone’s arm? That is not what she does.”

“She’s trying to inspire change. It’s change by fear, but regardless. If you decide to interfere, you will put a target on your own back.”

“I’m not her enemy.”

“I know that. Logically Kara knows that. She’s not going to respond to your reasoning.” Lena lets out a frustrated breath. “I just want what is best for Kara.”

“‘What’s best for Kara?’’ Alex grits out. Lena hit a nerve. “She’s under the influence of something she can’t control. What’s best for Kara is for her to be in my custody until she’s back to normal.”

Lena tsks. “How bossy.”

“I’m trying to help. You’re enabling her.”

“By listening to her concerns? By allowing her to make her own decisions?”

Silence. 

“I don’t believe we have anything left to discuss.”

————

Alex is pissed. She hasn’t seen her sister in a week. Kara moves too quickly between cities. Alex can barely keep up. And now with the help of a Luthor, her sister is a ghost. She blames herself for not seeing it. How Kara became increasingly strange during the day. How Kara snapped at James or punched a rogue alien a little too hard. She didn’t notice anything amiss until her sister visited Lena Luthor. 

God, she’d been so blinded by her own bullshit that she failed at being a sister and a Director.

She’s been combing reported sightings, but she never seems to get there in time. Kara’s been bouncing from place to place, dodging even Winn’s expert tracking. Her sister is becoming more brazen with her messages. Today Kara managed to burn some celebrity’s home to the ground. Kara may not have taken credit for it, but she knows her sister’s handiwork. 

Now Alex is pacing the open space on her rooftop. She’s trying to maintain composure, but she knows Kara’s last chaotic stunt was specifically meant to get her sister’s attention. 

“Kara,” she yells into the night sky. “I know you can hear me.”

Nothing. The horizon is clear. 

“Come down here and talk to me you asshole.”

Again nothing. 

Though Alex does hear a neighbor yell at her to shut the fuck up.

She’s still scanning the horizon when she hears the shuffle of boots behind her. Kara is here. She’s wearing her standard black suit with the crest of El. She looks utterly unimpressed.

“Yes?”

“You’ve been M.I.A. for a week,” Alex blurts. “You haven’t reported to the DEO or CatCo. What the fuck Kara?”

The hero dusts off her uniform. “I’ve been pursuing other interests.”

“God. What are you doing? You committed arson.”

Kara’s eyes light up. “Oh! You heard about Vance Wagner? Wasn’t that hilarious?”

“Hilarious? You burned that guy’s house down!” Alex throws her hands up in frustration. 

A blonde brow arches. “Aren’t you the one who said someone should teach him a lesson? You called him, and I quote ‘an antisemitic piece of human garbage.’”

“I didn’t mean destroy private property. If the Australian government finds out you’re the one behind this-” Alex rubs her temples. “Jesus, Kara. You could have hurt someone.”

Kara crosses her arms and taps her foot. The kryptonian’s muscles tense and Alex can see the faint line of red across Kara’s forehead. The sight is intimidating. “His money is the only thing he cares about. Besides, you know if I wanted him dead, he would be dead. I just sent a message. People need to start thinking about their actions.”

For the first time in a long time, Alex is scared to hear what will come out of her sister’s mouth.

“It’s not up to you to punish people.”

“I’m a god on this planet. The DEO limited me. It’s made me complacent. You need to know what will happen if you cross me.”

“Kara,” Alex sighs. “I’m worried about you. This isn’t how you normally act.”

Kara’s jaw tenses. “This isn’t how I normally act? That’s fucking rich coming from you. When is the last time we even had a conversation? You were perfectly happy ignoring me when you had Maggie, but she left you. You want me around to distract you.”

Alex gapes. She takes a step back. This is not what she was expecting. 

“Kara, I- that’s not fair. I didn’t mean to shut you out. You’re mad at me. I get that now. Just come with me to the DEO. We’ll figure everything out.”

Kara’s lips are set in a grim line. “Fuck off.” Kara readies to launch into the air. 

“Wait.” Kara is motionless. How did Alex mess this conversation up? “We can fix this. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “I’m not. If you paid any attention, you’d notice.” The Kryptonian leaps into the sky.  
————

It’s a Sunday morning and Lena is leisurely reading over the latest schematics for a new project. She’s slightly startled when a knock on her balcony window disrupts her. 

Kara is here again. Face beaming and carrying what looks like at least two boxes of pastries. Lena chuckles and opens the door to let the other woman in. 

“Morning!” Kara chirps. The hero unceremoniously drops the boxes on the counter and immediately begins eating. 

“Hi.” Lena grins at the site. Kara holds pastries in each hand and is alternating bites between the different breakfast sweets. The brunette gets up to refill her coffee. “Are you sharing today?”

Kara pauses briefly, danish suspended in her hand. “I can be persuaded.” Kara eyes the CEO’s mug. 

“I’ll make you a cup.” 

Lena stirs in creamer and feels hands rest lightly on her waist. She lets herself fall back and allows Kara to hold her weight. 

Kara breathes hotly on Lena’s neck. “I missed you.” Kara smells like strawberry jam. 

“I missed you too.” Lena turns to the blonde, coffee all but forgotten. “I have a surprise for you.” 

Kara plays with the ties on the front of Lena’s robe. She breaks into a wide smile. “What kind of surprise?”

Lena doesn’t respond, just shakes her head. She motions for Kara to follow her into the bedroom. The door closes and she peers around the same white bedroom. Nothing out of the ordinary. Same floor to ceiling windows. Same white linens sitting unmade on the bed. 

Kara cocks her head to the side and glances at Lena. The CEO taps a switch and lowers the blackout curtains. Kara merely watches as the curtains lock into place and a low red light fills the room. She takes a deep breath and allows the incessant buzz of the outside world melt away. 

“You made it,” she remarks with wonder.

“I did.” Lena traces the zipper of Kara’s uniform. “I want you to be able to relax, however that may be.”

Kara isn’t listening much. She keeps tentatively testing her strength by clenching her fists. 

“Also I really want you to fuck me with the strap I just bought.”

That gets Kara’s attention. She nods enthusiastically and crashes into Lena. 

Lena lets out a startled squeak as she is unceremoniously lifted and carried to the bed. Kara is already unzipping her suit by the time Lena reaches into the nightstand to produce a plain box. 

Lena throws her arms around Kara’s neck and attempts to slow the kryptonian’s pace. She licks slowly into the other woman’s mouth. She can hear a low growl of frustration from the blonde. 

Kara takes a shaky breath and strips her suit off. She slowly removes Lena’s robe. She feels Lena smirk against her mouth as she realizes Lena did not wear underwear today. 

Tan hands wander over the pale body above her. She kisses harder. Touches more. Everything is muted, but so much better. Lena rakes nails down her sides and it hurts. This is new. 

Lena bites Kara’s lip to get her attention. “How are you doing?”

Kara’s eyes are almost black. Lena grinds down hard onto the hero. “Good. Rao.” Kara strains to remain still when Lena plays with the band of her bra. “Overwhelmed but in a good way.”

“Time to use that next present Supergirl.”

Kara whimpers and allows Lena to roll to the side. Lena does the majority of readying the toy for her partner. She helps Kara shimmy out of her bra and underwear and slip the leather harness on. Lena fiddles with the straps.

When she’s satisfied with her work, Lena stretches over Kara’s tan body and grabs the dildo firmly. “Still good?” Kara nods mutely. “Good.”

Lena straddles the other woman’s waist and slowly grinds down on the hard silicone. She grabs a handful of blonde hair and pulls Kara’s mouth to hers. Kara is flushed and panting.

“Still with me?”

Kara nods slowly. “I’ve never done this before.” Kara sees the confusion in green eyes. “With a red sun lamp, I mean. It’s never felt like this. Usually I can hear the entire city, but now I can only hear you.”

Lena cups Kara’s cheek and kisses her softly. It chaste in comparison to their previous actions. 

Kara uses Lena’s brief distraction to flip the other woman. The kryptonian slides her hand between Lena’s legs and strokes through wet heat. Both women moan at the sensation. 

Kara lines the silicone up and slowly sinks into Lena. She hears Lena’s breath hitch as she bottoms out. The back of the toy causes a delicious pressure against her. She feels legs wrap around her waist and she begins fucking Lena in earnest. 

Every stroke elicits a groan from Kara. Lena braces her hands on the headboard above her. She does her best to meet Kara’s thrusts but God it feels good. When Kara curls up as she pulls out, she unintentionally digs nails hard into the blonde woman’s back. She knows she’s screaming at this point. 

Kara struggles to maintain pace. Her muscles are screaming and shes dripping sweat. She loves the slick feeling of her naked body on Lena’s. Her senses are filled with each sound and smell of the women under her. 

Lena’s orgasm is approaching quickly. Kara uses the headboard for leverage and after a particularly deep stroke, Lena comes. The woman above doesn’t stop and Lena feels strong hips stutter as Kara reaches her own climax. 

Kara slows her breathing and relaxes on top of the CEO. She’s tired. She can’t remember the last time she felt the ache of sore muscles. 

“Still good?” Lena’s voice is hoarse. 

Kara balances her weight on her elbows. She smiles and pours as much emotion as she can muster into a deep kiss. “Thank you.”

Lena smiles. 

“You scratched the shit out of my back.”

A soft chuckle. “Sorry?”

“I think I like it?”

Lena breaks out her signature smirk. “Is this a new kink for Kara Danvers?” 

“Very much so. Yes.”


	5. Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things ramp up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo. I’m back. I’mma post this before I forget. Excuse the typos. Yell at me in the comments if you want.

Visiting Metropolis is like traveling back in time. As soon as Lena steps off the jet, she’s twenty two again. She buries her hands in the deep pockets of her maroon overcoat. It’s the same well worn overcoat she used to wear while she sprinted across the Metropolis University campus. This coat spent years shielding her from the biting wind of Metropolis cold fronts and prying eyes of blood thirsty journalists. George holds the door and she tucks into the familiar warmth and settles into the seat of her towncar. Lena doesn’t visit often.

The passing streets have been frozen in time. Cunetto’s is still colorful and brimming with life. She swears she can hear Gino’s laughter cut through the honking horns and roaring engines of the city. She cranes her neck and catches the sight of her favorite hole in the wall tea shop. It’s still nestled in its spot on 87th Ave. God, she can almost taste the rich dark roast and apple scones she used to devour. Kara would love it. Lena’s smile fades when the car pulls into the underground garage. It’s bleak an unassuming. And highly secure. Lena misses the penthouse in mid-town she used to have when she could live in relative obscurity. The apartment she had before...

Lena stays in a hotel this time. She sold the apartment when she decided to relocate to National City. Metropolis is a mixed bag of some of the most impactful moments of her life. Spending long nights programming with Jack. Babysitting with Sam. The screams of an entire courtroom suffocating on poisonous LuthorTech aerosol as her brother laughed. In National City at least she has half a country between herself and her demons. 

Lena is barely through the threshold of her five star hotel when a certain blonde superhero starts tapping on the balcony window. She rolls her eyes and allows Kara to enter. The hero wastes no time gathering Lena tightly in her arms. Kara inhales deeply. “I missed you.”

Lena melts into the warm embrace. “Will you be staying tonight?” The CEO’s tone is light, but Kara knows it takes a lot for Lena to ask her to stay. 

“I’ll stay as long as you want me.”

The shorter woman smiles up at Kara. A real smile. A smile that makes Kara’s heart seize with happiness. 

“But,” a finger wags in Lena’s face, “no work.”

“No work?” A quirked eyebrow. “How will I force myself into an early grave?”

The hero tugs Lena’s hair from it’s tight updo and cards her fingers through the product stiff hair. “I mean it.” 

Lena begins to argue but Kara is already sporting a pout. “Fine,” she resolves. “But I pick the take out.”

———————

Lena wakes early. She pads out of the bedroom and begins her morning routine of measuring coffee grounds and reviewing her itinerary. She has meeting with her old Metropolis University advisors about funding for the bioengineering department. Finally she’s able to do something she’s proud of. It also helps that this particular project means she wont make it to the tedious quarterly board meeting.

She hears rustling as strong arms wind around her waist. She feels the brush of soft fabric and a tickle of breath on her neck. “Good morning.”

Kara drags her nails across the CEO’s midsection. “I missed you in bed.” Kara’s tone is low. Lena’s libido has a Pavlovian response to the hero. 

“Mmm,” Lena is distracted. “I have a very important project to finalize.“

“You’re always working on an important project.” Kara giggles and buries her nose in Lena’s neck. Her lips ghost over sensitive skin and she presses her body along the shorter woman’s. “Will you be out long?”

Lena’s breath quickens. She can feel kryptonian heat radiating through thin fabric. “A few meetings.” Kara traces the small buckle of the CEOs belt. She suppresses a groan as the blonde grinds onto her ass. 

“You can’t stay for a while?” There’s a clink of metal. Lena can hear each agonizingly slow pop of her zipper.

“L-Corp is-” Lena clears her throat. “L-Corp is funding a STEM scholarship at-,” Lena stutters as strong tanned fingers dip into the waistband of her underwear. God. Fingers so close. “at MetU for marginalized students.”

Kara hums in her ear and toys with the course hair above Lena’s sex. “You’re so good.” She rakes her nails up. “Rao, you’re such a good girl.”

Lena is ready to melt. Her eyes flutter shut and her hips buck unconsciously. She feels the smirk Kara wears. 

“But I should let you get to your meeting.”

Kara withdrawals as quickly as she began. Lena is left confused and cold and painfully turned on. 

Kara hands Lena a cup of black coffee. It takes a moment for the CEO to register the movement. “Good girls aren’t late.”

—————-  
Lena shakes the hands of the Metropolis University representatives and finalizes the deal. A new lab and funding for multiple scholarships. This is what she wants to do with the wealth her family has accumulated from years of immoral projects. This feels like a step toward making amends. 

Lena nods at George and relaxes into the soft leather of the plush towncar. Today went well and she’s excited to tell Kara about the work she’s doing. Kara is encouraging about her projects. Actually Kara is a good sounding board for her anion rapid movement experiments. Lena can’t believe she didn’t know this side of the superhero. It feels like she’s been missing out on something fundamental to Kara. 

It’s not like Lena doesn’t see the effects the Red Kryptonite. It’s just that she doesn’t care. Kara has always fought for justice. She knows Kara can get a little jealous. Maybe even aggressive. But it hasn’t been a problem. This Kara is still sweet and kind. Lena hasn’t felt this connected to her best friend for a long time. Kara has been nothing but completely honest with her. She never has to doubt what Kara wants.

Lena hasn’t spoken with Alex since the last phone call. Alex doesn’t understand what Red Kryptonite means for Kara. Kara is happy. Happier than she’s been in a long time. She seems lighter. Like the unseen weight she’s been carrying is gone. 

A notification from her tablet breaks her from her thoughts. She smiles at the message. She managed to get her hands on some classified information about Red Kryptonite. The DEO won’t be happy she hacked into their system, but really a government agency should do more to secure their information on the most powerful being on the planet. At least they bothered to encrypt it. 

Lena opens the newly decoded document and skims. The last case of Red Kryptonite exposure caused changes in Kara’s brain chemistry. Kara’s prefrontal cortex was affected. “That explains the lack of reasoning and long term planning,” Lena whispers to herself. She reads further, “Increased production of norepinephrine suspected.” This isn’t right. This iteration of Kara is different than the Red Kyptonite Kara of before. She’s not reckless. She knows exactly what she’s doing. She understands the consequences. 

The CEO feels the car slow to a crawl as George pulls into the underground hotel parking lot. She glances up expecting cold concrete. Lena schools her voice to be steady and unconcerned. “George, why are we here?” The car stops in a large enclosed garage. Her surroundings are nondescript. The driver moves to exit the vehicle but does not respond. Lena mentally lists the contents of her bag. Tablet. Wallet. Small pulsating electric taser. Nth metal retractable baton. She conceals the taser in her palm as George reaches for her door. 

“Out Ms. Luthor.” The stocky man gestures at his boss. His eyes are trained on her left hand. “Don’t.”

The woman grits her jaw and makes no move to exit. Another man moves into view. He’s much taller and muscular than George. The man smiles sweetly and moves opens his jacket to show a bulky handgun. “I’m not as kind as George, so get out.”

Lena rolls her eyes and moves out of the vehicle. She keeps the taser out of sight and pretends to stumble. George steps back and out of the way, but the other man reaches out to Lena reflexively. She takes the opportunity to dig the taser into the fleshy part of his thigh and unleash an electric jolt. The man yelps and drops quickly to the ground. Lena launches out of the car ready to run, but George is already there. He clocks Lena in the jaw and twists her hands behind her back. 

“I told you to not do that.” 

Her head is fuzzy. Nothing’s broken, but fuck her face hurts. She registers George as he moves quickly to bind her hands together with some zip ties. He slams the car door and shoves Lena to the ground. She lands forcefully on her shoulder and stays down. George had been a loyal driver for the last six years, but obviously things change. 

Lena swims through her daze to concentrate on an escape route. She still has her phone in the car. She knows hot to hotwire the car if needed. She clumsily maps out a tentative plan of action. 

Lena is focused on her plan when she feels more than sees the next chain of events. In a instant her hands are free and she’s propped precariously against the trunk of the car. She looks for her would-be kidnappers and sees the tall man wide eyed and bound with a bent steel bar. He gawks at the spiral of steel twisting around his arms and legs. Lena steadies herself and finds a pair of worried blue eyes searching her face. 

Kara delicately touches the bruising injury on the other woman’s jaw. “Are you okay?”

Lena nods. The Kryptonian traces the area with her thumb. “I’ll take of you.” A low groan grabs Kara’s attention. The brunette turns to find George sputtering blood and trapped in more makeshift metal bindings. 

Kara snaps to the man. “You. What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” George spits more blood onto the concrete but says nothing. In an instant Kara is lording over the driver. “Who are you working for?” George shakes his head. Kara growls and punches the sturdy concrete wall behind the man. “I’m not fucking around. Who hired you to kidnap Lena Luthor?” Again George shakes his head and his lips pull into a small smile. 

Kara is rigid. Lena can feel the anger radiating from the superhero. Kara breathes deeply and closes her eyes. With no warning she lets out a concentrated blast of ice cold wind. George doesn’t understand what is happening until it’s too late. Supergirl aims directly for George’s right hand. The entire appendage is flash frozen from the blast. George howls in pain and horror as he registers the blueish hue of his skin. 

“I will ask one more time, who hired you?” George does not acknowledge Kara. He is whimpering and clutching at his frozen fingers. Kara exhales loudly and turns her attention to the other man. She points, “You.”

He nods frantically. “Aaron McAlester. His wife was killed by Lex Luthor some years ago. He hired me to deliver Ms. Luthor to a secluded location.” 

Kara appears to ponder a moment. She nods an affirmation to the man. “Thank you.” She turns back to a sniveling George and sends two identical beams of lightening hot red lasers at the man. A shriek of pain fills the garage and Lena sees two of George’s fingers unceremoniously tumble to the ground. 

The Kryptonian walks to the unknown man and pulls a kerchief from his pocket. She silently picks up George’s severed digits and places them in the white fabric. She bundles them and bends so she’s eye to eye with the tall man. She tucks the small package into his pocket and pats his shoulder. “You tell Mr. McAlester this is a warning.” The man nods quickly in acknowledgment.

Kara removes the steel bar as if it were nothing. She tosses the metal over her shoulder. “If you so much as look at Lena Luthor again I will kill you. Do you understand?” The man is wide eyed and pale. He gulps and nods. “Go,” she commands. 

The man stumbles over his feet to flee. He’s quick and disappears from the garage. Kara again turns to George. “You.” The wounded man flinches at the attention. “You hurt Ms. Luthor. You broke her trust. You don’t deserve forgiveness.” George’s eyes fill with tears. Tears fall as he clutches his hand to his chest. He struggles to keep his sobs quiet. Kara releases the metal around George’s hands. She gently cups the man’s face and forces him to meet her eyes. “I will not forget this.”

The superhero drops her hand and refocuses on her girlfriend. Lena’s mouth is slightly ajar and the woman is eerily still. Kara approaches slowly. “Hey, can I take you home?”

The brunette glances at her driver. He’s still cradling the frozen remains of his right hand. She looks away quickly and squeezes her eyes shut. 

“I’m going to take you home.” Kara scoops Lena into a bridal carry and takes off. She does her best to shield the brunette from the biting wind. They don’t speak. Not even when Kara delicately places Lena on the familiar wooden floors of her penthouse in National City. The hero steers Lena to the expansive master bath and carefully strips the brunette of her blood stained pantsuit. 

Lena sinks into the warm bath and her head finally begins to clear. Kara severed George’s fingers off. Kara damaged the rest of his hand beyond repair. Kara threatened to kill someone. 

Kara was brutal. 

She soaks and replays the events in her head. Kara did not hesitate. She acted quickly and effectively. She hurt George and didn’t feel remorse.   
Kara peaks into the bathroom. “Are you feeling any better?” Her face is soft and worried. She sits next to the bathtub and runs her fingers though raven colored hair. “I need to head back to Metropolis, but I can stay here if you want me to.” 

Lena stills. “Why do you need to go back to Metropolis?”

“I’m going to find Aaron McAles-.” 

“No.” Lena surprises herself with how quickly she responds. 

Kara furrows her brow. “You don’t want me to leave?”

“I don’t want you to hurt McAlester.”

The hero’s eyes narrow.

“Don’t. Don’t hurt someone because of me.”

“But he-“

“Please,” Lena interjects. “I can’t handle being responsible for someone’s...” Green eyes drop to focus on a particularly interesting spot in the tile. 

Kara takes a deep breath. “Okay.” Lena meets her gaze. The hero understands the unasked question. “I won’t do anything. I promise.”

The smaller woman nods. She’s relieved. She pulls Kara’s face to hers and kisses her lightly.

“You finish your bath. I’ll grab us something to eat.” 

Lena watches the blond leave. As soon as she’s allowed a moment of privacy, her thoughts are racing again. She hasn’t seen Kara act like this before. Ready to kill for her. What is Kara becoming?


	6. Hyper Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena discuss Supergirl’s recent actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooo. I’m back. The end of 2020 is near and I am so ready for it to be over. 
> 
> This chapter is just an excuse to write smut. I know what I’m about. Also excuse the typos.

Lena fidgets with the smooth nondescript metal box. She pops the lid open and looks at the injection device. Simple. Effective. She clicks the lid shut and places the box back on the coffee table. For once in her life, Lena does not have a plan. 

Metropolis was an eye opening event. Kara was angry. She was cold and measured and fucking furious. Lena has never felt afraid of Kara. She still doesn’t. But she worries about what happens when she’s not there to stop the superhero. Kara is always so gentle. She has to be. She calculates how much pressure to use to hug someone. She measures the force needed to close a door. She can end a life with the touch of her hand. Lena is worried.

She hasn’t heard from Kara today. That’s not unusual, but since Metropolis things have been... different. Lena feels it simmering just under the surface. 

The glass door to the kitchen patio slides open. Kara’s standing there. She wears casual sweats and Lena notices how Kara’s t-shirt hugs her biceps. She also notices the faint red spidering glow emanating from Kara’s temple. 

“Hey,” Kara shucks her shoes off and leaves them by the glass door. 

Lena takes a deep breath. “Hi.”

Kara approaches slowly and sinks into the sofa. She smiles and moves to kiss the brunette. A chaste peck. “How was your day?” The hero leaves some space between their bodies.

Lena stretches her neck shrugs. “It was fine. Long.” She notes how blue eyes dart to the sleek box in front of them. 

The blonde nods toward the coffee table. “What’s that?” 

“Just another L-Corp project. Very top secret.” She gives a small smirk, but doesn’t put much effort into selling it.

Kara furrows her brow and tries to catch Lena’s gaze. “Is something wrong?”

Lena stops breathing for a moment. It does not go unnoticed. “Why do you ask?”

The blonde cocks her head to the side. “You usually text me when you leave the office. You’ve been distant lately.” Kara nods toward the coffee table. “You’re working on something you think you have to hide from me.” She shifts to pick up the box. Lena stills. Kara notes the behavior but doesn’t acknowledge it. She pushes a stray piece of dark hair behind the other woman’s ear. “Do you want to talk about whatever is going on?”

The CEO shies away from the attention. “No, it’s not a big deal. I’m just tired.”

“It feels like a big deal. You’re avoiding talking to me.” She’s met with a trademark Luthor eye roll.

“Luthors aren’t exactly known for talking about their feelings.”

The hero sits up gesturing with her hands. “See. You’re deflecting.”

“Fine.” Lena exhales loudly. “Okay. Let’s do this then.” She straightens her back. “We need to talk about metropolis.” 

“Okay.” Kara is open and relaxed and not at all how Lena thought she would be.

“Why,” Lena clears her throat. “Why did you hurt George?” She takes notice of how Kara clenches her jaw. Another spiderweb of red pulses under tanned skin.

Kara is ridged. “He turned on you the second it was convenient to. He needs to know betraying Lena Luthor will have consequences.”

“But why did you... You permanently...” She trails off looking to Kara for direction.

“I need to know he will never try to hurt you again.” 

Kara is so earnest. So completely honest. Lena pinches the bridge of her nose. “I don’t want you to fight my battles for me.” She summons the strength to meet the Kara’s unwavering focus. Blue eyes burn with cold anger. “What would you have done to McAlester?”

For the first time, Supergirl seems unsure. She fidgets with a stray thread from her t-shirt. “I.... don’t know.”

“Kara, you don’t need to hurt anyone to protect me.” A pale hand grasps Kara’s. “I don’t want that burden for you.”

Kara studies Lena for a long moment. “Are you afraid of me?”

Lena doesn’t hesitate. “No.”

“Do you trust me?”

A beat. “I’m trying.”

Kara swallows thickly. “That’s my fault.”

“It’s hard for me to let go of things. I want to trust you. You make me want to believe you. I just...“ There is no end to her sentence. 

Kara nods. “Do you disagree with how I handled things?”

“I don’t know,” she answers truthfully. “I understand it. I’ve done things I’m not proud of to protect people I love.” 

“Like with Morgan Edge?”

Green eyes water. “Yes,” she croaks. “Sometimes being the villain is easier.”

Kara moves to kneel on the ground. Lena’s legs bracket her body. She tentatively touches the shorter woman’s jaw. “I will stand beside you. No matter what. I said you’re my priority and I mean that.” 

The CEO inhales and nods silently. Kara moves to capture red lips with her own. “I will always protect you,” she breathes. “I promise.”

Lena doesn’t know how to talk about her emotions. So she doesn’t. She puts as much feeling into kissing the woman in front of her as she can possibly express. Kara melts into the gesture. 

Without saying anything the hero scoops Lena in her arms and walks them to the bedroom. She takes care to keep her lips on the shorter woman as she nudges the door closed. 

Lena feels the bed beneath her and takes a moment to check in with the other woman. Kara is already breathing heavily. 

“Get the light?” the Kryptonian breathes against kiss swollen lips. 

Lena blindly reaches to the nightstand and flips the switch she embedded in the dark mahogany. The darkness of the room lifts and red light floods the bedroom. Lena feels the change immediately. Kara kisses more firmly. She grips slender hips with more strength. 

The blonde takes care to undress the woman under her. She discards pieces of clothing one after another. Lena’s enjoys being pressed into the mattress. It feels good to have the weight of Kara against her. 

Lena is used to Kara taking the lead. She used to being molded and maneuvered where Kara wants. Lena fucking loves it. But this is different. 

Kara takes her time touching every inch of pale skin. She languidly works her lips across pale shoulders. It’s slow and deliberate and Lena is losing it. Kara spends time stroking the warming skin underneath her. She purposefully avoids touching the places Lena wants. 

Kara is silent. Lena can hear her own pulse in her ears. When Kara finally ghosts her hands over dusty pink nipples, Lena lets out a breathy exhale. 

“You’re so beautiful,” the blonde whispers into Lena’s ear. Lena arches up searching for friction against the hero’s muscular body. 

There’s no teasing. No hurry. Just exploration.

When Lena feels a tongue flat against her nipple, she breaks the silence. A soft moan escapes her lips and she cradles Kara’s head to keep her in place. She feels the blonde hum against her and can’t help but beg. “Please.”

Kara nods and detaches her mouth from Lena. She notes the woman breaks into chills. She rests her forehead against Lena’s and her right hand snakes down between them. She spends a moment lightly stroking Lena’s entrance before dipping in. A shallow thrust. Kara groans at the silky heat. She can’t help but sink her fingers deeper into wet flesh. Lena’s breath catches. 

This is new. Kara’s moving so slowly inside her. She’s taking care to curl her fingers just so. Lena lifts her hips to meet each thrust. It’s molasses. The brunette feels release building inside her. Another finger joins and sinks deep. Lena’s being pulled apart. She hears the sounds of Kara inside her and it only heightens the sensation. 

Kara stutters as Lena flutters around her. A soft moan escapes. She moves to bring their lips together again. “I want you to have everything. Anything.”

Green eyes open to find Kara looking down with so much reverence Lena is overwhelmed. Lena can only nod and pull the woman closer. She feels worshipped. Appreciated. Loved. The thought sends Lena over her peak. She silently arches and rides out the strongest orgasm she’s had in a long time. 

The blonde doesn’t falter as the woman beneath her comes. She’s steady as she lets Lena ride though her climax. 

Kara brings her down as slow as she built her up. She ghosts over swollen folds and teases coarse hair. 

Lena is dazed when Kara rolls off her and rests her head on a pale chest. The Kryptonian curls into Lena. Kara is asleep before the CEO’s breathing returns to normal. 

——-

Lena taps her foot impatiently. You’d think the head of a clandestine government operation would be more punctual. Alex isn’t expecting a visitor, but still. Government organizations are sloppy. It took less than 24 hours to find out exactly where the government building is located. That includes spoofing the ID card needed to gain access to the facility. The metal chair she’s sitting on is uncomfortable. She examines her manicure to occupy herself.

Alex Danvers walks through the door with a file in hand. She doesn’t notice Lena until she all but crashes into the other woman. 

“Wha- What are you doing here? How did you get into the DEO?

Alex is red faced and sputtering. She throws the files down on her cluttered desk and trains her right hand over her firearm. “How do you know where the DEO is?” Alex’s jaw is set. 

Lena does not have time for this. “That’s not relevant information. We need to talk about Kara.”

“What do you mean ‘not relevant?’” Alex scoffs. “You just broke into a facility that technically does not exist.”

The CEO waves a dismissal in Alex’s direction. “Money tends to make people talk. You should clean up your operation.”

Alex begrudgingly lowers her defenses the slightest bit and takes a seat in her own chair. She brushes her dark hair from her face. “How is Kara?”

“Things are.... escalating.” Lena’s lips are set into a grim line. 

Alex’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly in surprise. “Are you okay? What did she do?”

The CEO shakes her head. “I’m fine. She would never hurt me.”

“She hurt someone though.” 

A silent nod. Lena is quiet for a moment. “I don’t want her to wake up and regret everything.”

Alex almost reaches out in support. Almost. “You don’t want to lose her.” Its not a question. “You mean more to Kara than you think.”

“I don’t want one impulsive decision to destroy her.”

“Me either.”


	7. It’s Just Us Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions can’t be undone

Lena Luthor’s favorite unhealthy coping mechanism is burying herself in work. Well, scotch and work. She indulges in both as she attempts to distract herself with a proverbial mountain of paperwork. She flips open her laptop and skims through some emails. The CEO absentmindedly turns the television to the 24 hours news. She likes the buzz of background noise while she concentrates. It’s more habit than preference at this point. Lena drafts a response to her R&D department about the new electric car prototype and mentally calculates how much the axel redesign is going to cost. Her focus switches between tasks seamlessly. The word ‘Supergirl’ breaks through her concentration. Her attention snaps to the screen in time to see Supergirl lift a bulldozer high above her head. Supergirl balances the bulky piece of yellow machinery and blocks projectiles being thrown. Lena’s blood runs cold as she witnesses Kara launch the vehicle through the glass facade of a government building. 

Supergirl has been out of the spotlight since being infected with Red Kryptonite. She would occasionally intervene during a particularly bad alien attack, or to make a bold example out of some morally grey asshole but she was for the most part, a ghost. Rumors would surface about her whereabouts or her involvement in very conspicuous property damage, but she usually eluded the cameras. She wasn’t hiding anymore. 

Lena’s stomach somersaults as she watches people run haphazardly passed the kryptonian. A news helicopter provides the overhead view. The scene is wild. Local law enforcement is doing it’s best to contain a furious Kryptonian, but their bullets do nothing to slow her down. Misshapen metal and torn asphalt litter the parking lot. With the smoke and fires dotting the scene it looks like a war zone. Her suit is peppered with grey soot and her veins pulse with a familiar dull red glow. Kara doesn’t pay her surroundings any mind.

Supergirl hyper focuses on the base of the building using her laser vision. Twin red beams burn through the thick steel reinforced layers of concrete quickly. The building takes a brutal assault. Lena peels her eyes from the screen and shakily pours a heathy glass of scotch from her bar. The amber liquid is gone in a flash. Lena doesn’t taste it. 

The building looks precarious at best. It creaks and sways with every impact. Cracks spider across the brown brick facade. They grow larger with each passing second. Someone in nondescript black tactical gear hits Kara with a bolt of bright blue light. She strains and lets out a monstrous yell that visibly reverberates through the area. The agent is thrown to the ground by overpowering force. Supergirl dashes and rips a hunk of wrought iron from an ornamental gate. She twists the metal into a long rod and aims the makeshift spear through the remaining intact windows on the third floor. The structure gives one final pathetic creak and finally comes crumbling down in a grand cloud of smoke and rubble.

Lena’s blood runs cold. The empty crystal tumbler she was holding unceremoniously falls to the floor. The news anchors are silent. She watches the dust settle and searches for any sign of blonde hair and a black jumpsuit. Kara is gone. 

———

Lena wakes to a pounding headache and bright blue eyes. Lena’s thoughts are fuzzy and her tongue is sand. Kara strokes a sheet of dark hair back and offers a glass of water. “Drink. You’re dehydrated.” The hero kneels next to the bed. The room is dark so it makes it easier for Lena to ignore the sticky rust colored stain sitting above the crest of EL. Kara’s face is filled with concern. The CEO chugs the offered drink and feels slightly more human. She notes how the hero smells of acrid chemical smoke.

Lena drags herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She’s a mess. Lipstick worn. Mascara smudged. She washes her face and brushes her teeth. She’s exhausted. 

Kara pads softly into the doorway. “Hey. What can I do for you?”

Lena faces the other woman. Kara is open and calm and there is no sign of the furious stranger from the newscast. Lena clears her throat and straightens her shoulders. “I saw the news.”

The blonde freezes. She tries to explain but her mouth can’t seem to form words.

“You leveled a building. You hurt so many people.” 

Kara’s eyes widen. Her throat bobs as she swallows hard. “I did.” Her voice cracks. 

Green eyes dart over the familiar lines of Kara’s face. “Why?”

“It was the Department of Homeland Security.” Kara breathes heavily. “I never meant for you to see that.”

“Kara.” She can’t bring her voice above a whisper. “You killed people today.”

“I did.” The kryptonian plucks at the zipper of her suit. Lena’s gaze traces the pulsing red veins of Kara’s hands. “I let them die.”

“Why?”

Kara deflates. “I visited the border today.” Lena sees the hero’s eyes water as she maintains eye contact. “The kids there... Lena, there were so many. Entire families... I can’t-“ Kara sniffs and grits her jaw. “I have a responsibility. An obligation to protect. I have so much power... It started with destroying symbols. Sending messages. And then I-“ Kara takes a heavy breath. She nods, trying to calm her racing heart. “I promised to to tell you the whole truth, so I’m telling you now. I lost control earlier, but I don’t regret my actions.”

Lena nods silently. She says nothing. She doesn’t move. The hero fidgets with her hands. 

“Will you please say something?” Kara pleads.

“Is this what you want to become?”

Kara presses her palms to her eyes. “This is who I am.”

Lena nods encouraging the blonde to continue.

“On Krypton, no one was alone. We were a community.”

“El marayah.” Lena edges forward. She’s slow and steady as if she’s approaching a wounded animal. 

Kara smiles weakly. “Yeah. My people believed in honor and justice. That the lives of every single person were worth fighting for. I’ve tried being diplomatic. I’ve been so patient, but laws are made by men with no morals. Those people are refugees. They’re alien in an unknown land. If I let these people, my people, suffer then how am I supposed to live with myself?”

Lena takes another tentative step forward. 

“I let the people in that building die. I did something unforgivable, but Rao,” Kara steadies herself on the doorframe. “I couldn’t just do nothing.”

Lena touches a soot covered hand. Kara is crying. Tears form shinning streaks through the grime on her face. Bright blue eyes swim with grief as Kara slides to the floor. She shakes silently. Lena sinks to the floor and wraps Kara in her arms.

The blonde takes a ragged breath. “Rao, forgive me.” 

————

The two tangle together in Lena’s bedroom. Pale fingers trace the scar on Kara’s forehead. Supergirl looks so small. 

“Lena?”

“Mm?” She cranes her neck to look at the Kryptonian resting on her chest.

Brows knit together. “What do you think of me?

Lena is silent a moment. “You did what you thought was just.”

“Does this scare you?”

Lena speaks before she even considers Kara’s question. “No.” She pauses debating her next words. “What happened at the border?”

Kara draws invisible shapes up and down the CEO’s abdomen. “I destroyed the barricades. And the guns. And the transport vehicles. And the computers. I burned it to the ground.”

Lena digests the information. “Okay. Do you have a plan?”

A furrowed brow. “What do you mean?”

“The DEO is coming after you. You attacked civilians,” the CEO states plainly. 

“Let them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never understood how Kara could live in a world where things are so unequal. Kara has so much repressed rage and survivors guilt. I just don’t see her sitting idly while the world becomes a shitshow.


	8. Panic Drills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara deals with being public enemy number one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sporadic update for you. Thanks if you're still reading this. Also let's pretend Lena built Hope already.

It’s been two weeks. Two weeks since Kara took the lives of so many. After her spectacular destruction of government property, she returns to dodging cameras and hiding from public view. Public opinion about the hero has been highly divisive. Depending on who you ask, Supergirl is either a vigilante hero or a murderous ticking time bomb. Kara could not give two fucks about her recent shift in popularity. 

It’s a few minutes before sunrise. The Kryptonian stretches and begins the routine she’s practiced for years. Kara sits back on her feet on a dusty precipice. She takes a moment to look at the sprawling metropolitan jungle of National City. With the faint light of the sun peaking over the horizon, she can almost pretend she’s back on her home planet. She can imagine the skyscrapers are the spires of Arden, communication hubs at the heart of Krypton. She can pretend the distant peaks are the ancient Argonian mountain range she used to visit with her father. The painted red of the skyline is always bittersweet. She faces east and allows the warm light of the rising sun to seep into her skin. She calms her thoughts and bows her head in reverence to Rao. She concentrates on the prayers of her home and the ever present buzzing of National City fades. She recites words that have become routine recently. Words for the lives Kara Zor El took. A prayer for twenty-one souls to be received into Rao’s light. Soft chanting is the only sound she makes. She remains statuesque until the sun has risen fully over the horizon.

Kara breathes deeply and stands to shake out her limbs. No use wasting the day. She bends her knees to launch herself into the sky. 

The hero still patrols sometimes. She likes to listen to the residents of her city and their lives. Kara liked to listen to her strangers conversations when she first arrived. She loved watching the banal interactions between people. It helped her so much to appreciate the small moments she remembered of Krypton.

Supergirl lets her mind wander as she lazily floats above. Her focus washes over millions of voices. Someone yelling about their split coffee. A woman laughing at a particularly bad joke. A sharp cry from a small child grabs her attention. She pinpoints the cry and swoops down into the suburban neighborhood to find a young boy sprawled on the sidewalk. He’s awkwardly twisted up with his red bicycle resting on his leg. He’s crying and holding a scraped knee. Kara approaches slowly and notes his shoes laces are wrapped around the gears of the bike. 

She squats to eye level with the boy. “Hey, can I help you with that?” Kara speaks clearly and gestures cautiously at the child. 

He startles and his crying lessens. His brown eyes grow wide. “Supergirl?”

The hero nods and tentatively moves forward. “Yep, that’s me. Looks like your bike tried to eat your shoelaces.” She gives a small smile. “Can I help you to untangle them?”

The boy nods and Kara makes quick work of the knotted mess. His crying subsides and he silently studies the blonde. “The lady on the news said that you’re bad now.”

Kara stiffens almost imperceptibly. “What do you think?”

The boy pauses. A brief moment to think. He shrugs. “You helped me. That’s a nice thing to do.”

Supergirl opens her mouth to reply when a brusque yell interrupts. 

“Jerald!” A woman runs to the young boy’s side and sharply pulls him away from Kara. She looks at Supergirl with a mixture of outrage and cold fear. She maneuvers her body to block the child, Jerald, from the hero. Even with her hands slightly shaking, she stands tall and her voice does not waiver. “You should leave.”

Kara hears the frantic thump, thump, thump of the woman’s racing heart. She stands and dusts off her suit. She lets a sigh escape and launches into the sky with no preamble. 

She’s not bothered by the reaction. She knew things would change after... 

Kara remembers how the ground cracked and crumbled in those last days on Krypton. She remembers the screams of her friends and neighbors as the land deteriorated under their feet. Allura and Zor El knew what over development would do but they let narcissism destroy their home. Their people. Kara’s future. 

A twelve year old shouldn’t carry the weight of an entire culture. 

Kara has always felt a responsibility to Earth. To the people who welcomed her into their lives. She cannot let mankind’s hubris lead to the same mistakes. She won’t let them destroy themselves. 

The scream of sirens pulls Supergirl out of her thoughts. She zeroes on the wailing in the distance. There are gunshots and screaming and a crowd of police officers barking orders. She zips across the city to find a hostage situation gone wrong. It appears to be a bank robbery that quickly escalated. National City Police Department swarms the area. Lights are spinning and flashing. A handful of unmarked black SUVs gather near the back of the police barricade. A telltale sign the DEO is on the scene. Someone yells incessantly through a painfully loud bullhorn. Kara uses her powers to spot four gunmen huddling behind hysterical civilians. Three humans and a Turian.

Kara rolls her eyes and speeds to the front of the building. She stands directly between the barricade of police and the glass planes of the bank entrance. 

“Give up,” she barks. “I don’t want to deal with this shit today.” Supergirl crosses her arms and stands in full view of the police and the gunmen. She looks bored. “If I have to walk into this bank, you will regret it.”

Suddenly a burst of blue fills her vision and the world is upside-down. She’s hit with the force of a meteor. Somehow she's moving too fast and being slammed into the ground below. Concrete and dirt rise up to engulf her as she’s pushed further into the earth. She blindly reaches to stop herself from sinking further into the darkness. Her body’s momentum finally slows and she realizes she’s pinned down.

“I’m sorry it has to be like this.” Kara recognizes that voice.

“Kal.” She doesn’t ask why he’s here. His eyes meet hers. 

“We can still fix this.”

He’s so earnest. Still so optimistic.

Kara grits her jaw. Her heat vision threatens to spark. “Fuck you.”

A flash of hurt passes over Superman’s face. Kara takes the opportunity to slam her body up, knocking her cousin through the tunnel of earth they’d created. She hooks Kal’s foot with her own and pivots so he collides into the bank facade gracelessly. 

Kara allows him to drop to the ground with a thud. He lets out a small grunt before Kara is on top of him. Kal has no time to prepare before a steel fist collides with his jaw. Supergirl’s skin glows bright with red. She radiates fury as she launches blow after blow. 

Supergirl feels the crowd gawking at the spectacle. A hushed silence spreads as she yanks Kal up by his dark hair. Her fingers threaten to slip on his blood speckled hair. She waits until she sees blue eyes focus. 

“Don’t interfere with my life. You haven’t before. You shouldn’t now.” Kara regards Kal’s swelling welts with a sick satisfaction. The Man of Steel is too much of a boy scout. He never wants to get his hands dirty. She allows her cousin’s head to drop to the pavement. Her hands are sticky with drying blood. This isn’t something she wanted to get used to. She wipes the mess on Superman’s crest. 

All at once Kara is struck by blinding pain. She doubles over. Her skin feels like it’s on fire and her eyes swim with tears. The hero struggles to her knees and her hands grip her head. She tries to make out any details through the blinding light. The overwhelming beating of her frantic heart throbs in time with her head. 

Supergirl fights to open her eyes. She sees Alex aiming a smoke gray weapon at her chest. The agent at least has the decency to look remorseful. From the searing pain Kara feels she knows it can only be one thing. 

“Stop,” she grits out. The word is much more pleading than she wants it should be. Kara’s hands start to spasm and her stomach lurches. “Alex, it hurts.”

Supergirl is all but writhing in pain. 

“Get the cuffs!” The agents bellows. 

In an instant the beam of kryptonite ceases and Kara collapses to the ground. She breathes heavily, but remains otherwise motionless. Sweat trickles down her temples.

Five armed agents descend on the hero. They’re carrying what looks to be kryptonite infused nth metal containments. They move quickly without hesitation. An agent moves Kara’s arm to snap the cuffs on. 

The situation turns. With no preface, Kara snaps to attention. Supergirl is a blur. She uses a powerful gust to propel the agents back. They all go flying in various directions. As soon as Alex realizes what is happening she blasts another beam of ghastly green light toward Kara. The agent is too slow. Kara ducks and snatches the bulky weapon, folding it in half before tossing it over her shoulder haphazardly. 

Kara’s face twists into intense fury. Her normally tan skin is flush with pulsating red. She squeezes her fists and stalks toward her sister. Alex is visibly frightened by the sight. 

The agent glances to the left and Kara turns to find J’onn mid-lunge. J’onn strikes with the speed of a viper. Before she can register the attack the Martian stabs Kara in the shoulder with a green tipped blade. The Kryptonian cries out. She stumbles and flees into the open sky. 

J’onn zips upward to follow. Kara is no where in sight. 

Kara slows when the penthouse is finally in view. The kryptonite blade sliced though her skin. The hero registers the flow of blood from her shoulder has not slowed. She can’t lift her left arm. She hasn’t felt pain like this in a long time. Her mind is fuzzy. She’s moving on autopilot when another sting of searing pain rips through her. A lightening bolt of concentrated fire burns her abdomen. The unexpected force knocks her into a neighboring skyscraper.

The hero stabilizes herself against the looming building. She touches her abdomen, trying to determine what hit her. Her head swims. Her stomach burns with constant ache. She touches her newly acquired wound. Its.... wet?

A harsh reflection calls her attention back to her surroundings. The Kryptonian is all instincts when she dodges the next projectile. A sniper. Maybe multiple. She can’t stay here. 

Kara flings herself through the window of the penthouse. Her breathing is labored. Her suit is a mess of blood and debris. Lena leaps up from the couch.

The CEO is at the hero’s side in a flash. “What happened?”

“...attacked me,” she croaks out. 

“Hope, initiate lockdown,” the CEO commands. 

Titanium and Nth metal shutters zip down to cover each window. The metal locks snnnk into place. 

Lena all but carries the Kyptonian to the master bath. She heads straight to the far wall and yanks the decorative sconce down. The a portion of the wall swings in and opens into a small laboratory. A strong burst of uv light floods the room. Sunlamps are cranked up as high as they can go. Lena kneels to help the woman out of her bloody suit. She takes care to peel the outfit from bruised skin slowly. The slash on Kara’s shoulder is still bleeding profusely and there’s a large gaping wound on her stomach. The CEO helps Kara hoist herself onto the examination table. 

The brunette prods the gunshot wound. Through and through. Fuck. It could be worse. She applies pressure to the area. The tan skin under her hands is ghastly pale. Kara’s eyes droop closed. The bleeding continues even with the overpowered artificial sunlight. Lena shakes the hero. “Hey,” she says in a stern voice. “Do not pass out. Tell me why you’re not healing?”

The blonde feels heavy. “Kryptonite weapons. I think-” Kara grits out. “My shoulder burns.” 

Lena uses a saline bottle to flush the area. She spots a sliver of glowing green rock lodged in the weeping flesh. 

“Don’t move.”

She moves quickly. Lena punches a code into a nearby safe. Rummaging for a bit, she returns with tweezers and delicately cuts the fabric of Kara’s sports bra. She gingerly prods until she finds what she’s looking for. A thin scale of kryptonite coating. It takes a few tries to extricate the fragment but the result is instantaneous. Kara’s knitted shoulders relax and her breathing slows. Lena drops the rock into a lead casing and snaps the lid shut. 

“Let me take care of you.”

Kara nods feebly. She her arms are too heavy to move. The hero closes her eyes and allows the CEO to clean her wounds. Kryptonite always saps the energy from Kara’s body. She focuses on the steadying pulse of Lena’s heart. The brunette was terrified when Kara bursted in but her vitals are finally regulating. With the kryptonite finally removed, Kara’s wounds slowly knit themselves back together. 

The brunette takes care to wipe the grit from Kara’s face. She uses a rag to clean the caking blood and dust from the hero’s back and arms. A mottled mess of purpling skin is much more noticeable when she’s finished. Kara looks so small. She can barely keep her head upright. 

Lena coaxes Kara off the examination table and leads her to the bedroom. She guides Kara into the soft blankets of the bed and bathes her in the warm yellow light of yet another sunlamp. The CEO doesn’t even have time to ask any questions before Kara is sound asleep.


End file.
